


Fever

by Mr_Suicidal_Sheep



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Saeran takes care of his brother, Sick Character, Sickfic, he doesn't know what he's doing, or tries to
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 17:51:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13346385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_Suicidal_Sheep/pseuds/Mr_Suicidal_Sheep
Summary: Saeyoung gets sick and has to be taken care of.





	Fever

“Ugh….Hrk!-”

Saeyoung clutched onto the porcelain toilet bowl as he hurled into it, emptying his stomach for the fifth time this morning. His brother, Saeran, watched with a pitiful expression and rubbed the other’s back comfortingly. Once the self proclaimed defender of justice finished vomiting, his twin picked him up and carried him back to his bed, after wiping off his mouth of course. 

“I don't know how you let yourself go like this, it's very stupid of you not to take care of yourself, idiot.” Saeran grumbled as he covered his brother with the blanket. He stood there for a moments before leaning down and kissing his forehead, mostly to check his temperature properly, but also to show Saeyoung that he didn't mean his harsh words. The older twin smiled weakly, then turned away to try and get comfortable enough to fall asleep. 

Hours passed as Saeran attempted to slowly nurse his sibling back to health and it wasn't working out as he imagined it would. He didn't know how to take care of someone, no one ever taught him how. The only reference he had was their deceased mother, who wasn't the best at taking care of others either. So, he decided to ask for some help.

“Vanderwood. I…..need you to come over.”

“Saeran? Why on earth would I come over? Did agent 707 wreck the house again?”

“No! The house is fine, it's just……”

“Just what? I don't have all day, Saeran.”

“Saeyoung is sick and I don't know what to do, so I need your help!”

“.......I'll be over as soon as I can.”

“Thanks.”

Saeran hung up and just then a loud thud sounded from upstairs followed by whining, signaling that Saeyoung fell out of the bed. The younger twin sighed and began up the stairs to help his brother. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
